


Slow Mo Love

by Gothicangel134



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Sneakiness, Swearing, Your own name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicangel134/pseuds/Gothicangel134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal day in the office between everyone. Except Gavin & [Y/N]. No one knows even them. All they know is the sexual attraction between them and the tension between them as well. But, what will happen when they get stuck in a room, music gets played and feelings are poured out. What will happen between these friends/ co-workers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feelings Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Character x [Y/N] fanfiction. [Y/N] meaning your name. I make most of my fanfictions like this so people can put themselves inside the story. Have fun reading, leave kudos and comment on something you would like me to write.

_**Chapter 1** _

_**Feelings Revealed** _

_***Gavin's POV*** _

I walked into the office with Geoff, a normal Friday morning in the office. I walked into the break room and started my morning cup of coffee. As I finished making it, I bumped into my co-worker [Y/N]. 

"Ow." she rubbed her neck as my elbow hit her from closing the cupboard. "Good Morning to you to Gavin." I smirked looking down at her forgetting Geoff, Michael  and Ray were also in the room. "I'm sorry [Y/N].  I gently touched the newly formed bruise and I could feel her shudder. " If it hurts, I could kiss it better." Slight flirting..nothing wrong with that now. 

Since she was also from the same part of Britain as I was her accent kind of broke out 'N-no, that's not necessary Gavin" 

I smiled "Well if you change your mind. You know where I am." she blushed and lightly, playfully hit my arm. She grabbed a juice from the fridge and I watched her walk upstairs to her office. Michael speaking up as the door shut.

He mimicked my accent " If it hurts I can kiss it better. The fuck was that Gavin!"

I looked at the ground and sipped at my coffee "Nothing"

Ray smirked "More then nothing. That's the first time in weeks that you both have spoken and given each other eye contact." I sipped my coffee more looking at them " yeah..I know"

Michael looked puzzled "Why? Seems like you really like her. _Like_ Like her."

"I do, I really do" 

Geoff smirked " Then why not ask her"

I looked up at her office door and then back at them "I'm scared of telling her. She's funny, intelligent, beautiful, british..and just so much more. She's everything I kind of look for. And that's why." I began to walk out, I looked at them "I don't wanna lose her. Because I love her." I walked out and went into the AH office.

_***Lunch time*** _

_***The rest of AH CREW*** _

MJ: So he loves her.

RNJ: And he's scared of losing her.

RH: Makes sense guys.

MJ & RNJ: So what's the plan? *smirks*

JP: Well is her office have the lock on the inside or out.

GR: Outside.

MJ:I got it. I'll tell Gav, [Y/N] needs to see him in her office. He'll go and then when he goes in Ray & Jack will lock the door when they see him enter. When Geoff will then turn off the heat in the office and make it cold in there so they will have to get close for warmth after he gets a text from Ray & Jack.

RNJ: We'll grab [Y/N]'s Ipod remote and turn it on from outside the office. Make it nice.

GR: We have a plan Lads & Gents. Let Plan Slow Mo Love commence.


	2. Locked Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Ray, Ryan, Geoff & Jack commence plan Slow Mo Love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Character x [Y/N] fanfiction. [Y/N] meaning your name. I make most of my fanfictions like this so people can put themselves inside the story. Have fun reading, leave kudos and comment on something you would like me to read.

_**Chapter 2** _

_**Locked Doors** _

_***Michael's POV*** _

I went into the office and tapped Gavin on the shoulder. He saved his worked and looked at me "Gav, [Y/N] needs to see you in her office." he nodded "Thanks Michael" he got up and walked upstairs.

I took out my phone and texted Ray "Brit 1 on his way up the stairs." he messaged me back "Brit 2 in the office."

_***Ray's POV*** _

I looked at Jack "He's coming down the hall." We watched him go in and say "Hey [Y/N] Michael said you needed me." We ran around the corner, shut the door and locked it. Gavin yelled, but I pulled out the remote and played some music to drown out his yelling/

Jack called Geoff "Brit 1 & 2 are locked up. Cut the heat"

_***Geoff's POV*** _

"Heat is off. Let the feelings start to pour out. ' I hung up and walked out to meet up with the guys to listen into the room.

 


	3. Slow Mo Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the guys plan worked. But, what are the effects of there plan. Will the 2 finally work things out and tell there feelings or just sit quietly and not say a thing.

_**Chapter 3** _

_**Slow Mo Love** _

_***Gavin's POV*** _

"So..no matter what I say they still planned this out'' I whispered and felt my phone vibrate. I grabbed looking at it.

\------

Text From: Ray

Message: We're very sorry Vav. We just want you happy :D. Good Luck Dude ;).

\------

I put the phone down and I looked at [Y/N] as she looked at the Ipod Player.

She sighed "So we're locked in, Ray has the remote and it absolutely freezing in here." she shivered " And I left my sweatshirt in my break room from earlier." I went to her and pulled the music plug out of the socket. "Music's gone" I picked her up and held her " Takes care of the heat." She blushed brightly. 

"You can say that."

I saw her neck and there was a bruise from when I accidentally hit her. " I'm sorry" 

She looked down at the floor as I held her "It's okay" she wrapped her legs around me. I put my hand under on her leg almost her butt. I rested my head against hers " i think..it's ti-"

"I love you" she whispered.

I held her tightly shocked at the words she had just whispered to me. "I love you to" it was finally said " I was so scared to say that."

"Why?" she questioned.

I laid down on the couch with her on top of me. I moved her hair out of her face and smirked " I didn't wanna lose you. Because you are just everything I want..no need." I smiled "you are intelligent, beautiful inside and out and your personality is great. You understand me and whenever you are around me I just can't help but flirt and try and make you blush to see the adorable on your face."

She smiled "Those are the same things I think of when I see you." she rested her head against mine, time then slowed down and our lips gently touched. We moved our lips slowly against each others, each time our lips touched fireworks went off. I gently kissed her neck and I saw her blush "Gavin" 

"Go out with me" I whispered.

She wrapped her arms around me "Yes. Love me for the idiot I am."

I put my hand on her cheek and smiled "Always love" I pulled her into me and smiled as the guys unlocked the door and creepily walked in.

Ray and Michael high fiving as they walked in "Plan successful!" Jack laughing 'Really was, sex in the office would of happened if we didn't come in." 

We smiled and got up and looked at them and smiled.

I shook there hand and smiled, mouthing to them "Thank you." I looked over at her and smiled. I'm so happy they had this planned in a few short hours, it went better then the GTA Heist. And no one ended up dead it was all W.A.F.F.L.E.O.

 

 


End file.
